Blαme it on Tumblr!
by Aritou
Summary: 8. .: InstaFamous :. Hace más de una década atrás, nuevas tecnologías llegaron a Konoha, y ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha logró evita sucumbir ante ellas. Sarada lo descubre un día, su querido Nanadaime contribuirá en el proceso. [Pequeñas historias basadas en imágenes de la pareja SasuSaku y su entorno].
1. Papa will protect you

**N/a:** Esto es un impulso, y no sé qué tal resulte. Se trata de pequeñas historias basadas en imágenes de la pareja SasuSaku y su entorno. Todo se debe a que leí a _Raihué_ (¿La conocen? Si no es así deben ir inmediatamente a leer alguna de sus historias) diciendo que se estaba volviendo adicta a Tumblr, pues resulta que yo ya caí en el vicio, y hay tantos FanArts pululando por allí que inspiran demasiado. Esto es una clase de desahogo, no es un longfic ni nada parecido, son solo historias autoconclusivas que espero que sean de su agrado.

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **«Papá te protegerá».

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Naruto ni ninguna de las imágenes aquí expuestas son de mi autoría._

* * *

**|Papa will protect you|**

* * *

**S**akura apretó los labios hasta llevarlos a una fina línea, un segundo más tarde se decidió por mordérselos, de esta manera sería más fácil evitar que ningún sonido delator saliera de su boca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le hizo un poco difícil continuar frotando la esponja en la vajilla frente a ella porque sentía la necesidad de enjugárselas antes de que alguna resbalara por su mejilla. La emoción contenida le apretaba el pecho, queriendo salir a borbotones por medio de sollozos combinados con risas reverberantes de esas que una vez que salen no las puedes detener hasta que te falta el aire.

Dios, ella era tan feliz.

Un minuto entero sucedió antes de que se animara finalmente a darse media vuelta, despacio, cautelosa, sin querer arruinar el perfecto momento, la maravillosa imagen de Sasuke meciendo a su hija en brazos, esperando a que ella acabara de lavar los platos para irse los tres a la cama. Permanecía con el perfil sereno y su mirada estaba enfocada en un punto fijo sobre la encimera de la cocina, mirando sin mirar, concentrado en la respiración sosegada de Sarada quien tenía los ojos cerrados, dormida con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, sus pequeñas manitos apretando de manera inconsciente su sudadera.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, abrumada por la imagen. Pero no fue el hecho de ser testigo de tal escena, de lo que esta representaba—que ellos eran una familia, una verdadera familia—, lo que la tenía tan emocionada. Fueron aquellas dulces palabras que pronunció Sasuke a la bebé, bajito, en un susurro, casi como un secreto:

—_Papá te protegerá._

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_itsrobinthehood .Tumblr._

_com / post/ 109554874325 /i- got-this-tablet-four-_

_days-ago-and-im- addicted _(sin espacios)


	2. The Dorks and their Babies

**S**_ummary_**: **Sakura y Hinata comparten un momento de empatía. «El saber que se parece tanto a su padre, la sensación de plenitud, es como enamorarse dos veces».

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**|The Dorks and their Babies |**

* * *

**A**quel mediodía, Hinata ingresó al hogar de los Uchiha con un pastel en sus manos. Se las ingenió para despojarse de sus sandalias ninja a la vez que maniobraba con la tarta de crema y su bolso balanceándose a un costado. No sin desconcierto, advirtió que en el _genkan_ solo se hallaban las sandalias de tacón de Sakura. Extrañada por este hecho, se irguió y afinó el oído, a la espera de algún ruido que confirmara que su marido se encontraba allí. Nada. Silencio total, ni el alboroto, ni las risas, ni los ruidos de bebé que su pequeño Boruto acostumbraba a hacer siempre que se compinchaba con su papá.

En silencio, se adentró más en la residencia mientras ojeaba con curiosidad disimulada cada habitación que lograba avistar a medida que se desplazaba por el estrecho pasillo, mirando de reojo en busca de una particular cabellera rubia.

Cuando se encontró en medio de la amplia cocina, mirando la menuda espalda de Sakura, aceptó que ni Naruto ni Boruto estaban allí.

—¡Hinata, qué alegría que hayas llegado! —fue el saludo que le dedicó la pelirrosa cuando se volteó a verla. Tenía las manos llenas de harina al igual que la frente, y a pesar de que su voz era efusiva, su cara de circunstancias la delataba, con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y un mohín en sus labios—¡Auxilio!

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros soltó una suave risa, divertida por la escena que estaba presenciando. Sin duda había sido buena idea llegar un poco antes de la hora pautada.

—Encantada, Sakura-san—asintió mientras se apresuraba a dejar el pastel sobre la mesa junto a su pequeño bolso—. Puedo encargarme de eso mientras tú sofríes los vegetales, ¿te parece?

Sakura la habría abrazado de no estar sucia. No es que fuera mala cocinera, no, tampoco es que fuera una maravilla. Sus conocimientos culinarios eran bastante limitados, pese a que poco a poco se comenzaba a interesar por aprender más platillos. Se le daba bien—y de hecho le encantaba—cualquier tarea que implicaba rebanar alimentos; y qué decir de usar la freidora, el sonido chisporroteante de la comida al tocar el aceite caliente junto al delicioso olor que le proseguía era estimulante en muchos sentidos, sobre todo porque, siempre que Sasuke se encontraba en casa, se animaba a acompañarle sentado en la mesa tras ella—con Sarada en brazos, o leyendo la prensa, bebiendo una taza de té o simplemente mirándola cocinar—, disfrutando silenciosamente los aromas que le abrían el apetito. Ella nunca esperó que el cocinar le causara tanta dicha.

—Esto… Sakura-san—la voz de Hinata la devolvió a la realidad. Mientras rebuscaba en la despensa la sartén que había comprado la semana pasada, hizo un ruidito afirmativo para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—. ¿Dónde están Naruto-kun y Boruto?

—Ah, han salido junto a Sasuke-kun y Sarada—respondió sin mayor celeridad—. Les pedí ir a casa de mis padres en busca de algunas cosas que mi madre tiene para mí. No es que me urja tenerlas, pero ha sido la excusa perfecta para que me despejaran la cocina. Ya sabes cómo se pone Naruto cuando tiene que esperar a que la comida esté lista.

_«Como un niño»_, pensó Hinata. No había manera de apaciguarle cuando tenía hambre, mucho menos de mantenerlo quieto, siempre que se daba el caso, Naruto se dedicaba a fisgonear por la alacena y hurgar en la nevera, y Hinata sabía cuánto irritaba esto a Sakura.

—Y Boruto sigue sus pasos, ¿te has fijado? El niño aún no habla, pero ni falta que le hace. Son idénticos.

Hinata sonrió, cuando el pequeño nació, Naruto se lamentó un poco al ver que había heredado tanto su cabello como su hiperactivo carácter; en todo el trascurso de su embarazo le hizo saber a Hinata que deseaba que se pareciera a ella: igual de dulce y comprensivo. Hinata, por su parte, siempre intentaba hacerle ver que él también poseía dichos rasgos, era tan dulce y comprensivo a su manera, y por esa y muchas cosas más es que le amaba tanto.

—Sé lo que se siente, ¿sabes?

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando a Sakura confundida.

—El saber que se parece tanto a su padre, la sensación de plenitud, es como enamorarse dos veces—se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa tierna asomó en su boca.

No necesitaba decir más, Hinata entendía a lo que se refería y lo que le quería trasmitir. Enamorarse dos veces. Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, era extraño y correcto a la vez, y era algo que no quería cambiar de ninguna forma.

—¡Estamos de vuelta!

Ambas se sobresaltaron, tan absortas en sus propias burbujas rosas que no habían prestado atención al sonido de la puerta de la entrada deslizándose, mucho menos estaban preparadas para la estruendosa voz de Naruto Uzumaki. Los apresurados pasos no se hicieron esperar, en menos de cinco segundos el muchacho rubio irrumpió en la cocina.

—¡Ta-dá!

La sorpresa en el rostro de ambas mujeres era evidente. Sosteniendo al bebé con sus manos extendidas hacia adelante, Naruto vestía una sudadera naranja muy de su preferencia, no era esto lo desconcertante, sin embargo, era que la capucha de la misma poseía dos curiosas orejitas puntiagudas. Más importante todavía, el despabilado Boruto parecía haber sido despojado de su atuendo y estaba envuelto en un disfraz de rana. Completamente verde, abotonado por delante y con dos enormes metras negras sobre la cabeza que hacían la función de ojos saltones.

Antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke ingresó a la habitación, siempre silencioso, con Sarada sujeta a su espalda como solía acostumbrar a llevarla cuando salían de paseo. La pequeña tenía puesta toda su atención en el bebé rubio que no paraba de agitar sus manos y piernas ansioso de ir a los brazos de su mamá, llevaba el chupete rosa, las mejillas sonrosadas y un lazo del mismo tono que no había estado sobre su cabeza al salir.

—¡Tus padres nos hicieron regalos, Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto y acortó la distancia con Hinata para depositar a Boruto en sus brazos.

—Válgame Dios—suspiró la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Sasuke entonces, una ceja arqueada y la mano dentro del bolsillo. Quizás, siempre perceptivo, advertía eso que rodeaba a ambas chicas, algo que parecía estar fuera de su comprensión.

Hinata y Sakura cruzaron miradas por un breve momento, sonrientes, cómplices, como solo dos chicas que han aprendido la una de la otra pueden hacer.

—¡Nada!—exclamaron contentas.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_yuuba. tumblr._

_com/post/107741340124/_

_the-dorks-and-their-babies_ (sin espacios)


	3. Sarada's Dislike

**N/a:** Me digo que para el próximo voy a escribir algo que no implique un SasuSaku en un plano familiar y simplemente no lo consigo. ¡Es que las imágenes con la pequeña Sarada son un encanto!

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **Sasuke está disgustado, Sarada está disgustada. ¿Y Sakura? Ella solo quiere cocinar.

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado. _

* * *

**|Sarada's Dislike|**

* * *

**S**asuke estaba de muy mal humor. No solo porque el idiota de Naruto haya dejado su entrenamiento a la mitad luego del llamado de Kakashi para que le asistiera con unos asuntos—ese chupamedias que lo único que quería es que el Sexto dejara el cargo de una vez por todas para él ocupar su puesto de inmediato—, ni tampoco porque Sakura estuviera más ocupada en practicar platillos nuevos para restregarle a Ino en la cara lo hábil que se estaba volviendo en la cocina, dejando, por ende, de lado a su marido, restringiendo esa particular atención que Sasuke secretamente disfrutaba, todo eso incluso a pesar de haber asegurado que aprovecharía su día libre para poner orden en la casa y pasar más tiempo con ellos—todo lo contrario, en realidad, pues la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y Sasuke apenas había recibido un beso de buenos días aquella mañana.

No. Una de las cosas que más le jodía es que Sarada parecía haber desarrollado cierta aversión hacia él apenas le vio entrar por la puerta después del frustrado entrenamiento de la mañana. Naturalmente, la niña, compartiendo gran parte de su temperamento, estaba igual de disgustada por el hecho de que su madre estuviera de aquí para allá en vez de estar encima de ella como solía acostumbrar, así pues, había decidido cobrárselas con su padre, como si toda la culpa en realidad fuera suya. Ni una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, ni uno de sus encantadores guiños o ruidos de bebé, mucho menos sus ojitos ensoñadores siempre que él se inclinaba hacia ella hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Nada de eso. En cambio, cada vez que tenía a Sasuke cerca, se giraba y apretaba fuertemente sus puñitos, con toda su cara tornándose roja.

Sasuke gruñó, él definitivamente tenía que ser el más disgustado con todo esto. Es decir, no es como si Sakura hubiera descuidado a su bebé; se había encargado de cambiarle el pañal, prepararle el baño para que luego Sasuke se ocupara de ella, seleccionarle la ropita de ese día e incluso de vez en cuando se pasaba por su corral y la llenaba de besos por todo el rostro—Sarada sonreía entonces, le agarraba la cara y la miraba largo rato… la imagen fascinaba a Sasuke de una manera que nunca llegó a imaginar—, pero en cuanto a él, solo le prestaba atención cuando necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda—«Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes bajar ese frasco de la alacena? Está muy alto. Oh, muchas gracias. Eso es todo, Sasuke-kun»—, parecía que su objetivo de ese día era realizar todas las recetas del libro de cocina que Hinata le había regalado hace poco menos de un mes.

Lo que más deseaba Sasuke en esos momentos era prenderlo en fuego. Bueno, eso y que alguna de sus dos personas más importantes le dedicara siquiera una mirada.

—¡Sasuke-kun, la papilla de Sarada está lista! ¿Podrías dársela esta vez? Por favor.

Otro gruñido.

Cuando se adentró en la cocina, ya la pequeña se encontraba sentada en su silla de bebé, Sakura se había encargado también de colocarle el babero. El plato con la papilla estaba puesto delante de ella, esperando por él. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su papá, la niña esta vez no se mostró enfurruñada, por el contrario, su actitud era estoica, casi ensimismada. A Sasuke a veces le inquietaban esas actitudes tan parecidas a las suyas. Sin embargo se permitió sentirse entusiasmado al ver que el panorama había cambiado, Sarada ya no le rehuía, parecía incluso curiosa por lo que él haría a continuación. Sasuke echó un rápido vistazo a su esposa, advirtiendo que el desastre anterior había desaparecido, y esta vez Sakura se dedicaba a lavar los trastes mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción de cuna.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa. Así que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad…

Más animado, tomó la pequeña cuchara de plástico al lado del plato y la llenó con un poco de papilla de frutas. La alzó hacia la niña y esperó a que ella abriera la boca. Nada sucedió, sin embargo.

—Es hora de comer, Sarada—dijo, con la voz aterciopelada.

Sarada se le quedó viendo largo rato, y Sasuke se encontró inmerso en la cándida mirada de su primogénita, maravillado por encontrar más detalles de Sakura y él en ella.

—¡Mnh! —hizo un ruidito, entonces Sasuke le acercó más la cucharita, confiado de que ella abriría la boca a continuación.

El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa. A la pequeña solo le bastó un segundo para alzar la mano derecha y aventar el platico de peltre hacia él. Toda la cara de Sasuke quedó embarrada de aquella sopa glutinosa con olor a banana.

—¡Ay, Dios!

En dos zancadas Sakura estaba a su lado. Le quitó rápidamente el plato de la cara dejándolo esta vez sobre la encimera, bastante lejos de Sarada. Tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarlo al fregadero, el agua corría libremente por el chorro; ella humedeció una toalla y tomándolo firmemente por el rostro se dedicó a limpiarle.

—Ya está—anunció, varias enjuagadas y reproches a su hija después. Se le quedó viendo por un momento y no pudo contener una risita—. Estoy un poco sorprendida, ya sabes, Sarada te respeta muchísimo. Nunca te había hecho nada semejante.

Sasuke permanecía muy quieto, los ojos fijos en los de ella y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Cómo…?—se interrumpió.

Sakura se asombró al verse de pronto atrapada en un abrazo. Sasuke la había rodeado con su único brazo y escondía el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Cómo demonios lo haces? —escuchó su voz amortiguada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lidiar con el mal humor.

—¿Mi mal humor?

—El mío. El de ella.

Sonrió, demasiado enternecida por la pregunta.

—Porque los amo.

Sasuke la apretó más contra su cuerpo, Sakura le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Dios, ella me odia—se lamentó.

La joven mujer negó en silencio, aunque él no pudiera verla.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Crees que me odia?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Te adora.

—Pues ella me tira papilla a la cara todo el tiempo, Sasuke-kun.

Se quedó muy quieto, con el sonido de su respiración siendo lo único escuchándose. Sakura esperó.

—Entonces no me odia—habló Sasuke un minuto más tarde, sonando inmensamente aliviado.

Y Sakura volvió a negar en silencio. Él era tan susceptible a veces.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_animepleasegood2. tumblr._

_com/post/109440395852/_

_sarada-s-dislike-by_ (sin espacios)


	4. Cucumber Face Mask

**N/a:**Madre mía, yo buscando terminar de escribir un capítulo de Imperio y de repente esto se me atraviesa.

Culpen a las musas ):

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **«¿Cuándo he dicho que podías utilizar mi mascarilla de pepino?»

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**| Cucumber Face Mask |**

* * *

—_Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, Sasuke-kun. Ahora estamos casados._

—_Hn._

* * *

**E**sto era insólito.

Tan insólito.

Surrealista, vamos.

Al punto de dar risa. Casi. Si no eres Sakura, tuviste un día terrible en el trabajo y llevas un humor de los mil demonios.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de Naruto. De veras—_Dattebayo?_ El muy idiota había cogido la mala y ciertamente irrespetuosa costumbre de, cada vez que iba de visita, irrumpir en la habitación de Sasuke y ella y ponerse a hurgar en sus cosas sin permiso alguno. Se sabía de memoria qué contenía cada cajón del armario—el primero las bragas de Sakura, en el segundo a su derecha los sujetadores, en el tercero debajo del primero los calzoncillos y calcetines de Sasuke y finalmente en el cuarto… Bueno, _cosas_, del tipo, uh… personales, bastante; _muy_—, y esto había generado un sinfín de conflictos entre los tres—lo típico, en realidad. Así pues, no era de extrañar que ese cabeza hueca haya tenido el descaro de entrar a su dormitorio y coger su mascarilla de pepino.

_La _mascarilla de pepino.

Sakura era joven. Bonita, agraciada, y sin duda alguna dotada de una piel fresca y firme. Con lo que, no era necesario usar ningún jutsu para mantener su tez suave ni una juventud de la que de hecho gozaba actualmente. No. En su vanidad femenina, Sakura prefería recurrir a soluciones más sencillas. La mascarilla de pepino era una de ellas. Idea de Ino, cuándo no, la crema era bastante efectiva; le hidrataba la piel y le daba tersura. Un poco molestos los diez minutos en que debía dejársela puesta, y algo engorroso al momento de quitársela, pero se había acostumbrado, y le iba bien. Con el tiempo, su ritual semanal se cumplía a raja tabla… siempre y cuando la pequeña Sarada no estuviera «falta de atención»—la criatura era demandante hasta decir «basta»—ni su marido «falto de cariño»—era imposible pensar en _ponerte siquiera algo_ cuando tenías a este guapo espécimen acariciándote todo el cuerpo.

Hoy, sin embargo, Sakura deseaba mimarse un poco. Había llegado temprano, la bebé seguía con su madre y Sasuke probablemente estuviera con Naruto.

Divina libertad.

Pero lo bueno dura poco, y Sakura se dio cuenta de ello cuando, ya solo en ropa interior y con la cara lavada, registró el cajoncito de los cosméticos en su tocador. Grande fue su sorpresa al no hallar el botecito que contenía aquel menjunje verde.

_«¡Ese imbécil de Naruto!»_, fue lo que pensó inmediatamente.

_(—¡Achús!_

—_¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?_

—_No es nada, Hinata.)_

Hecha una fiera, se dirigió al baño. Resopló de manera poco femenina al encontrar el botecito medio vacío, con la tapa abierta y mal puesto sobre el lavabo.

—¡NA-RU-TO!

—¿Quién?

Sakura pegó un brinco. Girándose rápidamente, se topó con una imagen que no esperó ver jamás en toda su vida: Allí, de pie cerca de la cama, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, su cara embarrada de mascarilla verde.

_La_ mascarilla.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

La muchacha, en ocasiones impredecible, no rio, no sonrió enternecida ni mucho menos divertida. No. El creciente malhumor no la dejaría esta vez dejarse llevar por ese amor incondicional hacia su adorado esposo.

Esta vez no.

Girándose nuevamente en esta ocasión para tomar el botecito, le encaró caminando hacia él y plantándose frente a su persona, puro huesos y músculo y sin embargo estaba este cuerpecito menudo que se imponía con aquella mano en la cintura y su actitud retadora mientras agitaba el botecito en su otra mano.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que podías utilizar mi mascarilla de pepino?

Sasuke parpadeó… O de seguro lo habría hecho si dos pepinos no cubrieran sus párpados. De estar Naruto allí, se estaría meando de la risa como mínimo. Y Sakura lo haría también, unos cincuenta segundos después cuando se diera cuenta de que la situación era verdaderamente ridícula y que en realidad lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era abrazar a Sasuke y llenarlo de besos sin importar embarrarse la cara ella también—eso era lo que buscaba en un principio, después de todo: aplicarse la bendita mascarilla en el rostro.

Pero sobre todo—y ¡oh! Cuidado con lo que se dice en el arrebato del momento, bonita mía—lo haría después de escucharlo responder lo siguiente:

—Cuando te casaste conmigo.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_carrotcakebandit. tumblr._

_com/post/107481769610/carrotcakebandit-_

_azogthekingofflowers-replied _(sin espacios)


	5. Little Cherry

**N/a: **No creí que me tomaría tanto terminar este one-shot, pero así fue. La inspiración va y viene, es terrible.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! (:

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **De Sakuras diminutas y un Sasuke perplejo con las orejas ardiendo.

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado. _

* * *

**|Little Cherry|**

* * *

**L**o que le confirmó a Sasuke que estaba soñando fue percatarse de que su brazo izquierdo _seguía_ _allí_. Incrédulo, flexionó el codo y movió los dedos, estos reaccionaron inmediatamente a la orden de su cerebro y Sasuke incluso sintió sus nudillos crujir en protesta, era como si de hecho sus miembros llevaran mucho tiempo sin ser utilizados.

Sí, esto definitivamente era un sueño, dedujo con total certeza.

Intrigado por ello—puesto que no era usual el que fuera consciente de estar soñando—, se incorporó apartando las sábanas de sí. Miró a su alrededor, sin conseguir reconocer el entorno en que se encontraba; era un habitación pequeña y fresca, con paredes de color melocotón y cortinas lavanda. Demasiado femenina. Inspeccionó sus alrededores un par de veces sin conseguir nada de su interés—solo zapatos, novelas rosa, libros de medicina, fragancias para el cabello…—, hasta que algo consiguió llamar su atención. No entendía cómo no había reparado en él cuando se situaba tan vistoso sobre el cabecero de la cama en que se hallaba hace minutos atrás.

Un retrato del Equipo Siete.

El único, en realidad; aquella foto que se hicieron hace años cuando recién eran unos _genin_.

Toma el portarretrato con cierto recelo—con la mano izquierda—, y lo observa largo rato sin conseguir hilar un pensamiento coherente acerca del porqué se halla soñando algo como esto: Él, contemplando a su antiguo equipo retratado, en la habitación de una chi…

—Sakura—dice de pronto.

—_¡Kya! _¡Es Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke, casi diecinueve años, serio como todo buen Uchiha, no es capaz de disimular su desconcierto al ver a la pequeña criatura que ha salido de la nada y se encuentra trepando por las almohadas queriendo alcanzarlo. Se le engancha rápidamente de la manga de la camisa y juntando chakra en la planta de sus piececitos enfundados en sandalias minúsculas, camina por toda la extensión de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Sasuke gira la cabeza y estira el cuello hacia atrás intentando tener una mejor visión del espécimen, así de cerca, reconoce con toda claridad el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes junto a la mirada vivaz.

Se trata de Sakura Haruno. Una diminuta Sakura, de hecho.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Guau! ¡Qué grande eres ahora, Sasuke-kun! —canturrea ella cerca de su oído.

Sasuke siente un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, el tono de voz de Sakura es un poco más agudo de lo acostumbrado, pero sigue siendo su voz. Dulce y _familiar_. Hace tanto que no la escuchaba que en realidad no le sorprende el que ahora su frecuencia cardiaca se halle un poco elevada. Con cuidado, la alza tomándola firmemente por la camiseta y la ubica frente a su rostro. Es aproximadamente del tamaño de un lápiz.

—Sakura, ¿por qué estás así de pequeña? —cuestiona.

Él sabe que esta es una pregunta que carece realmente de importancia dadas las circunstancias oníricas, pero quizás el cauce del sueño mismo lo ha llevado a formular dicha interrogante.

La pequeña pelirrosa se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello. Aparta la mirada un momento pero al segundo siguiente vuelve a posarla en sus ojos.

—Tu voz es tan… profunda—murmura, después hace un mohín—. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun es siempre tan guapo?

Sasuke pasa saliva. Siente un repentino ardor en las puntas de las orejas y se ve obligado a carraspear un poco para apartar la vergüenza.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Sakura.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Solo soy así ahora.

Decide posarla sobre el cabecero de la cama, justo al lado del retrato del Equipo Siete. La atención de Sakura es dirigida hacia allí inmediatamente, camina hasta posicionarse frente a la fotografía y se deja caer de rodillas, dedicándose a observarla largo rato en completo silencio. El joven Uchiha intenta imitar la dirección de su mirada, sin embargo sus ojos parecen preferir posarse en ella. Menudita y frágil, Sakura genera en él un súbito sentimiento de sobreprotección. Sasuke no está muy seguro de nada ahora mismo, solo es consciente de ella y él allí juntos, los dos únicos seres en aquel lugar.

Suspira.

—¿Esta es tu habitación?

Sakura gira la cabeza hacia él, tiene los ojos velados por lágrimas contenidas mas luego de un par de parpadeos rápidos estos vuelven a ser los de antes. Asiente.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, después suelta una risita—Qué tonta, por supuesto que no. Es muy de chica.

—No parece que estamos en casa de tus padres.

Ya de pie nuevamente, ella ladea el rostro hacia un lado mirándolo con expresión curiosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque antes…—se detiene, y vacila un poco antes de continuar—: Tu habitación tenía un… un balcón—vuelve a carraspear.

Sakura suelta otro chillido y brinca un par de veces, emocionada.

—¡Sasuke-kun se acuerda de dónde vivía! —ríe y hace ademán de querer abalanzarse sobre él pero como que cae en cuenta de su tamaño así como la distancia que los separa y recula—Estamos en mi departamento. Ya sabes, me llegó el momento de abandonar el nido.

Asiente entretanto sus ojos observan el cuarto más detenidamente esta vez. Al advertir de nuevo los libros de medicina, su parte lógica consigue pensar que su imaginación ha sido lo suficientemente atenta al detalle de que ella es una ninja médico. Por alguna razón, se siente avergonzado por el hecho de ser tan consciente de Sakura. Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo que habría sido para ella su preparación, puede imaginarla dando vueltas por la habitación memorizando términos o sentada al pie de la cama con un libro en el regazo, quemándose las pestañas. Siempre fue una chica muy estudiosa, después de todo.

—Parece ser un poco grande para ti—comenta entonces, sin ninguna clase de ironía en la voz, está solo constatando un hecho.

No recibe respuesta así que dirige la mirada nuevamente hacia ella. La pequeña Sakura ha desaparecido. Confuso, Sasuke advierte que el portarretrato del Equipo Siete tampoco está. Arruga un poco el entrecejo y barre la habitación con minucioso escrutinio.

Nada.

Suspirando, se deja caer en la cama, preguntándose cuándo demonios despertará de este absurdo sinsentido. Se cuestiona si se es capaz de sentir ganas de dormir en un sueño, pero comprueba que es posible cuando registra que los párpados le pesan y los ojos se le cierran solos.

Al volver a despertar, lo primero que hace es alzar su brazo izquierdo y mirarlo con detenimiento. Chasquea la lengua, continúa soñando.

Al igual que antes, no se levanta de inmediato, en su lugar posa la mirada en el techo observando las intrincadas figuras que se reflejan al colarse el sol entre las cortinas y cuando la brisa acaricia estas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Se siente un poco relajado ahora, una leve fragancia a cerezos le llega a la nariz y Sasuke se niega a aceptar el hecho de que probablemente provenga de la almohada en que reposa su cabeza, la almohada de Sakura.

Cierra los ojos un breve segundo. Al principio, cree que el pequeño sonido que se asemeja a la risa de Sakura es solo parte de su imaginación; más tarde recuerda que en realidad _todo esto_ es parte de su imaginación, así que abre los ojos finalmente. Guiado por el sonido, se incorpora y lleva la mirada hacia el cabecero de la cama. Allí, donde antes de hallaba aquel viejo portarretrato, permanece una bola de cristal, de esas que ves sobre los anaqueles de las tiendas en navidad—no que él sepa mucho de esas cosas. Hay algo diferente en esta, en su interior no hay nieve sintética, ni siquiera hay agua. Pero no está vacía. Dentro, se encuentra un bonito y diminuto árbol de cerezo con pequeños pétalos rosas desprendiéndose de sus ramas y cayendo suavemente en la superficie llena de grava.

Sasuke se obliga a parpadear un par de veces cuando su mirada capta la pequeña —realmente pequeña—silueta de una Sakura de unos siete años. Está recostada del tronco del frondoso árbol arrimando las rodillas a su pecho con sus manos. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada esquiva llena de infinita candidez.

Se incorpora acercándose rápidamente hacia el extraño objeto. Observa con incredulidad que franqueando a la niña, hay dos Sakuras más, una de unos doce años y otra de unos quince. Sasuke traga saliva, qué bizarra tiene que ser su imaginación si es capaz de soñar con Sakura Haruno en sus diferentes edades. Con inusitada fascinación, contempla la surreal escena, aquel trío rosa no parece ser capaz de verlo, continúan su interacción como si nada las perturbara. El lacio y largo cabello de aquella Sakura de sus años _Genin_ ondea con la pequeña ráfaga de viento que parece provenir de ninguna parte, ella observa a la menor de las tres, a aquella Sakura de sus años de academia, parece encantada con el hecho de ser capaz de verse a sí misma de esa edad en persona.

Luego está la mayor de las tres, viste el mismo atuendo de aquel día en que se reencontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru. Se halla un poco más rezagada, sin dejar de ser parte del extraño cuadro, pero tampoco interesada en ser parte de él. Sus ojos se encuentran elevado hacia arriba, admirando los delicados pétalos de cerezo caer. Suspira, y su mirada jade recae en el microscópico cuadro de madera sobre su regazo.

Sasuke contiene la respiración, no necesita indagar mucho en ello para saber que se trata de la foto del Equipo Siete.

Aprieta los puños y aparta la mirada. ¿Es que el recuerdo de ese retrato lo perseguirá de por vida? Como un cruel recordatorio de lo mucho que sacrificó debido a sus impulsos egoístas.

—Sakura está triste la mayoría del tiempo.

La mirada del muchacho recae en la chica posada en su propio regazo. Sakura es tan diminuta y liviana que es casi imposible sentirla, de la misma forma en que los pétalos rosas que llevan su nombre, tan frágiles y escurridizos como el propio viento.

—Ella suele llorar por las noches, ¿sabes?

A Sasuke debería parecerle curiosa—incluso ridícula—la manera de hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, pero no lo hace, quizás porque en realidad ella en cierta forma está hablando de otra persona, una que se encuentra dentro de una bola de cristal y que viene siendo parte de su pasado.

También del suyo.

—¿Por qué llora? —se encuentra preguntando, y sin haber terminado de formular la interrogante ya sabe la respuesta.

—Por Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke vuelve a observar a la Sakura adolescente. Se le ve tan sola.

Posa la mirada nuevamente en su interlocutora y se le queda viendo largo rato.

—¿Tú también lloras por mí?

Necesita saberlo. A estas alturas—e ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que se trate de solo un sueño—entiende que se enfrenta a las diferentes facetas en la vida de Sakura. Aquella ingenua, carente de toda malicia, totalmente incorruptible. Luego está la virtuosa, la que tiene mucho para dar, con la vana esperanza de recibirlo de vuelta. Después está la rebelde, difícil de doblegar, quien no teme darlo todo y sin embargo es selectiva sobre a quién entregárselo. A él. Siempre se ha tratado sobre él, reconoce Sasuke. Sakura se lo dijo aquella primera vez en que marchó de Konoha: Tiene amigos y familia, pero sin él sería lo mismo que estar sola. Pensamientos difusos y repletos de culpa y desprecio por sí mismo se mezclan dentro de su cabeza, cae en cuenta que esa Sakura, distante y ensimismada, es la misma que se mantuvo esperándolo en silencio por casi un lustro.

Un pensamiento sobrecogedor golpea a Sasuke tan fuertemente que se tambalea hacia atrás: ¿Quizás Sakura sigue siendo esa chica? ¿Paciente y atormentada por el recuerdo de sentidas despedidas llenas de un futuro incierto?

Con el mayor cuidado posible, Sasuke sujeta a la pequeña Sakura de su regazo posándola en la palma de su mano. Ella suelta un gritito sobresaltado y cuando están cara a cara, las mejillas se le notan tan rojas que pareciera que fueran a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo haces, Sakura? —vuelve a cuestionar—¿Sigues llorando por mi causa?

La chica parpadea un par de veces consecutivas, ladea el rostro como si buscara algo dentro de su mirada y después sonríe tan tiernamente que a Sasuke vuelven a arderle las orejas.

—Es que te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun.

Se le atora el aliento en la garganta, el corazón se le acelera y la mano que la sostiene tiembla un poco. Sakura oscila en su propio eje hasta terminar cayendo de sentón, luego se sostiene la barriga mientras se dedica a reír a carcajadas, el sonido es similar al de campanitas titilantes en el ocaso.

—He puesto a Sasuke-kun nervioso, ¡tan lindo!

Sasuke no sabe dónde esconder la cabeza. No tiene idea de por qué la situación se ha tornado de esta manera. Advierte que la pequeña Sakura ha detenido su risa y se ha puesto en pie, de un salto, ha llegado hasta el cabecero de la cama y, quizás llevada por la euforia del momento, levanta con una de sus manos la bola de cristal poniéndola de cabeza. Las jóvenes Sakuras de su interior caen de sopetón, afortunadamente, su caída es amortiguada por el árbol de cerezo. La más pequeña parece curiosa de lo que está sucediendo, la del medio se halla confusa y la otra… la otra está interactuando. Despotricando un sinfín de insultos contra su semejante, enfadada hasta decir basta, pero… pero es la Sakura que él recuerda, aquella que siempre muestra actitud, que procura no dejarse amedrentar que… que él extraña tanto.

—¡Mira lo fuerte que soy, Sasuke-kun! —exclama la traviesa Sakura.

—¡Bájanos ya, idiota! —gruñe la otra.

Una sonrisa quiere tirar de las comisuras de los labios del muchacho. Lucha un poco con el impulso pero al final decide rendirse ante él, llevado por la idea de que esto es solo un sueño. Ladea una sonrisa—nunca una completa, no es que él esconda sus emociones, tan solo…

—Sakura.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posan en él, níveos rostros coloreados de rojo lo observan con diferentes expresiones. Todas tan puras.

Sasuke detiene su mirada en cada una y suspira:

—Yo tam_bién…_

Entonces despierta.

El corazón le late tan rápido que le duele el pecho. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, se incorpora. Observa a su alrededor, la decepción lo asalta de inmediato. No hay paredes melocotón ni cortinas lavanda, ni retratos repletos de nostalgia ni almohadas con olor a cerezos, mucho menos pequeñas Sakuras causando estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos a medida que sus cejas se acercan un poco, solo un poco.

—Yo también—repite como en su sueño, su voz siendo ahogada por la oscuridad—. _Yo también_.

Pronto volverán a encontrarse.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_sakurah-chan. tumblr._

_com/post/115977488328/x-artist-_

_usaobake-please_ (sin espacios)


	6. Sakura's Forehead Poke

**N/a: **Pues nada, que por fin pude ponerle un final a esto que leerán a continuación. Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por los reviews! :D

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **A veces, un toque en la frente proveniente de una chica de cabello rosa es suficiente para que un Uchiha haga autocombustión.

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**|Sakura's Forehead Poke|**

* * *

**S**asuke sabe que la «no-cita»—sí, porque vamos, el hecho de que acostumbre a ir en busca de Sakura cada vez que tienen un tiempo libre no puede considerarse cita… Aun si en aquel tiempo suelan pasear por Konoha, o comer en restaurantes poco concurridos, o comentar cada jodida cosa que les pasa por la cabeza, o incluso tomarse de las… Oh, mierda—está por terminar cuando escucha la fastidiosa melodía del móvil de Sakura—él realmente todavía no llega a comprender por qué ella insiste en llevar esa molesta cosa a todas partes, no entiende siquiera cómo rayos funciona. Así pues, observa sin interés aparente cómo interactúa con el cacharro.

Jamás conseguirá admitirlo en voz alta, pero si hay algo que puede agradecer a estos aparatos «inteligentes» es que le permiten contemplar a la joven largo rato sin que ella lo advierta; al parecer, dichos artefactos hacen a la gente abstraerse a tal grado que cualquiera podría atacarlos por la espalda sin que se den cuenta.

Una cosa inaceptable, si le preguntan a Sasuke.

De todas maneras, él puede aprovechar de admirarle el delicado perfil, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su redonda frente, los mechones de cabello rosa que resbalan de detrás de sus orejas, las espesas pestañas…

Sasuke contiene la respiración. Sakura es tan... tan… tan boni…

Carraspea, y de alguna manera consigue distraer su mente con algún otro pensamiento—las almohadillas de Pakkun, vaya cosas más suaves—, para así evitar que la cara se le caliente.

Sakura en aquel momento parece volver al mundo real, balbucea un par de frases aún sin despegar la mirada del teléfono—a Sasuke le molesta un poco esa característica, por cierto, porque la maldita cosa consigue desviar la mirada de Sakura de su persona por mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—Oh… Hay un mensaje de Ino. Necesita que vaya al hospital ahora mismo para chequear algunas cosas... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura observa a Sasuke un tanto dubitativa. Tan alto e imponente, con aquella expresión insondable que puede hacer que las piernas se le vuelvan gelatina. Pasa saliva y el labio inferior le tiembla antes de hablar:

—Bueno pues, supongo que…

Duda. ¿Está bien que ella lo haga?, llega a preguntarse; el corazón le late muy deprisa. ¿Sasuke se ofendería? Más importante, ¿su relación está lo suficientemente afianzada como para llegar hasta ese nivel? Bueno, vale, suelen agarrarse mucho de las manos, pero incluso así… Uh, bueno… y a Sasuke parece gustarle susurrarle cualquier cosa al oído cuando las gente no los ve, ¡ah! Y una vez se acercó tanto que su boca…

_«¡Oh venga ya!_ _»_

_**Tap.**_

—Te veré luego…

Dos de sus dedos han hecho contacto con su pálida frente, es apenas un simple contacto, pero ella está tan sonrojada que le hace competencia a su propio pelo. Pequeña y ansiosa, decide quedarse en la misma posición un poco más, esperando, tan solo esperando…

—Ngg…

El color abandona su rostro cuando nota la falta de expresión en el semblante de Sasuke. Inexpresivo como una hoja en blanco, consigue que Sakura se sienta la mayor idiota del universo.

—De acuerdo… Nos vemos—murmura él dándose media vuelta.

Ella suspira y deja caer los hombros con el perfil alicaído.

_«¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?»_, piensa.

Varias calles más allá, y un par de minutos luego, Uchiha Sasuke, quien se dedica a concentrar toda su atención en fijar un pie frente al otro a medida que camina, parece la persona más despreocupada del mundo…

… Pero las orejas le arden y el pecho le palpita y las manos le sudan y _«Oh Dios… ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué ella de repente…?! E-eso ha sido tan embarazoso…»_

Qué suerte que no haya nadie cerca de él. Sasuke mira de un lado a otro solo para asegurarse, con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

_ «Oh Dios…»_

Se lleva una mano al pecho. ¡El corazón se le quiere salir!

_ «P-Pero ella se veía tan linda… Y yo… a mí… Oh Dios…»_

Se tapa la cara con ambas manos._ «¡Oh, maldición Sakura!» _

Jadea y la cara se le pone aún más roja.

_ «Oh mierda…»_

Tan solo es un chico enamorado.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_ravenette-autumn-girl. tumblr._

_com/post/125936187127/_

_sakuras-forehead-poke-dont-tell-me-this _(sin espacios)


	7. Kiss

** N/a: **Estoy asombrada por lo rápido que escribí esto, luego de estar tanto tiempo estancada sin poder escribir nada decente, salió esto como si alguien más controlara mis dedos.

Por cierto, creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan cursi, pero se sintió bonito lol.

* * *

**S**_ummary_**: **Era como un secreto entre él y él mismo.

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**| Kiss |**

* * *

**N**o era un secreto para nadie el que Sasuke no era una persona particularmente afectiva. Es decir, el chico tenía sentimientos, pero por una u otra razón no solía ser muy demostrativo. Lo de Sasuke solían ser pequeños gestos, palabras murmuradas a media luz y miradas, sobre todo miradas; bastante intensas dependiendo de la persona receptora.

Tampoco para nadie era un secreto que Sakura adoraba las miradas de Sasuke. Más que sus oscuros ojos—ahora uno negro, a veces escarlata y otro permanentemente violeta que causaba cierta inquietud en la mayoría de la gente—, ella realmente se encontraba fascinada por su emblemática mirada, desde niña.

Y son estas pequeñas cosas que conforman el día a día de esta particular pareja.

Una vez cualquiera, Sakura había caído rendida sobre el sillón. Todo el día se la había pasado trajinando en la clínica y casi no había tenido tiempo ni para comer. Esa noche llegó arrastrando los pies y después de una cena rápida había terminado junto a Sasuke en el sofá viendo la tele. Ninguno de los dos era aficionado a este pasatiempo, pero servía para pasar el tiempo juntos sin esmerarse demasiado en planear los detalles de una velada. No pasó mucho, pues, para que la muchacha, víctima del cansancio, se quedara dormida en solo cuestión de minutos, erguida, con las rodillas recogidas contra el pecho y un cojín entre los brazos, postura que a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba descomponiendo de a poquito.

Cuando su hombro hizo contacto directo con el de Sasuke, este la miró. En su expresión no había evidencia alguna de encontrarse sorprendido por el hecho de hallarla dormida tan rápido. La miró atentamente y en silencio por largo rato; no era del tipo que se repite las cosas una y otra vez, pero cada vez que caía en una escena similar, siempre se hallaba pensando en lo bonita que era Sakura, con la expresión serena, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de este detalle y, ni corto ni perezoso, se inclinó hacia ella. Solía ser costumbre el plantarle un beso en la boca cuando se hallaba dormida, sin ningún tipo de pretensión más allá de la romántica, sin segundos propósitos—bueno, vale, a veces se calentaba un poco al verla a ella tan indefensa y a su merced—, todo sin la intención de despertarla.

Era como un secreto entre él y él mismo.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente, porque cuando sus labios rozaban los de ella y sus ojos se entornaban Sakura se despertó de golpe. Los ojos verdes lo observaron abiertos de par en par, con el brillo desorientado característico de quien apenas se despierta pero a la expectativa de lo que sucederá a continuación.

La sangre se le agolpó a Sasuke en el cuello, las orejas y—vergonzosamente—en las mejillas. Los labios vibraron contra los de ella y su cuerpo entero sufrió un espasmo víctima de la sorpresa. Sakura fue la siguiente: la cara se le incendió como un farolito y el corazón le empezó a latir tan rápido que parecía querer salírsele por la boca.

—A-Ah…—ella intentó decir algo mas la garganta la tenía seca.

Sasuke jadeó, como si el escuchar su voz lo hubiera sacado de una especie de hechizo. Hizo ademán de echarse para atrás, muerto de vergüenza y con ganas de desaparecer ahí mismo—joder, ¡si es que lo había descubierto tan fácil!—, pero Sakura fue más rápida y advirtiendo sus intenciones, fue el turno de ella de inclinarse y besarle tiernamente en los labios, todavía abrazada al cojín y con una sonrisa escapándosele por la comisura de la boca.

Fue un beso inesperado, dulce y jodidamente cursi, pero si le preguntas a Sasuke si volvería a repetirlo te volteará la cara y refunfuñará algo por lo bajo—o quizás solo se dedicará a ignorarte, quién sabe.

Aunque jamás podría ser capaz de negarte lo mucho que lo disfrutó.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_sasusakuchannel. tumblr._

_com/post/133714732341/electric-_

_firefly-x-artist-maoq-permission_ (sin espacios)


	8. InstaFamous

**N/a:** Antes de empezar quiero comunicarles algo: He incluido en cada historia el _summary_ correspondiente, esto es en virtud de nuevos lectores para que tengan la completa libertad de decidir si les interesa o no leer la historia a la que corresponda.

Ahora bien, aclaro que la imagen en que se inspiró esto está situada en un AU, pero yo preferí desarrollar la trama en el universo ninja que tanto amamos, así que supongo que esto lo vuelve un Semi-AU, ya verán por qué.

Le quiero dedicar este one-shot a **Raihué**, por compartir conmigo esa aplicación chulísima que me ayudó tanto con mi bloqueo a la hora de escribir. Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron el último capítulo de _Shadows's Wanderer_? ¿No? ¡¿Entonces qué están esperando?!

Espero que te guste, bella (:

* * *

**S**_u__mma__ry_**: **Hace más de una década atrás, nuevas tecnologías llegaron a Konoha, y ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha logró evita sucumbir ante ellas. Sarada lo descubre un día, su querido _Nanadaime_ contribuirá en el proceso.

* * *

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**| InstaFamous |**

* * *

—**¿Q**ue papá tiene…? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Despegando la mirada de su portátil, el Séptimo Hokage miró a la primogénita de sus dos mejores amigos con interés. Sus ojos fatigados inspeccionaron su rostro con una minuciosidad que había adquirido con los años. Había aprendido a leer los gestos, señales y posturas de la mayoría de la gente, pero viendo a Sarada solo podía estar seguro que nada grave sucedía; lucía perturbada, y aunque Naruto no tenía idea de por qué, con certeza podía afirmar que no era algo por lo que preocuparse realmente.

Sin embargo se moría por saber.

—¿Qué sucede, Sarada-chan?—preguntó entonces.

La niña—«Que ya no soy una niña, _Nanadaime_»—, fijó sus oscuros ojos en él pero casi al instante los devolvió hacia el pequeño artefacto en sus manos. Fruncía el ceño y lo acercaba a su rostro como para verlo mejor, luego volvía a alejarlo de su cara y su labio inferior se adelantaba en un adorable puchero que la hacía ver más niña todavía—«Por quincuagésima vez, _Nanadaime_, ya no soy una niña, ¡tengo la misma edad que Boruto!»—; era todo un espectáculo de presenciar, había heredado la expresividad de su madre.

Olvidándose del informe que debía redactar, del papeleo que el pesado de Shikamaru le urgía a firmar para esa misma tarde y de su deber como Hokage en general, se echó hacia atrás en su silla rodante y concentró su completa atención en la chiquilla que parecía ni siquiera haberlo escuchado.

—¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? —continuó insistiendo de todas formas.

Al escuchar el nombre de su enigmático padre, la muchacha finalmente centró su mirada en él y en dos largas zancadas se había plantado frente a su escritorio, estirando la mano que tenía el móvil en ella hasta posarlo frente a sus narices. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y se vio en la necesidad de restregarse los ojos para lograr enfocar mejor, tantas horas despierto causaban que estos se irritaran y resecaran cada vez más a menudo; Sakura le había recomendado un par de marcas de colirios pero él prefería ignorarla por el simple hecho que comenzar a aplicarse gotas para los ojos podría significar que estaba envejeciendo muy rápido—«No estarás entrando en la crisis de la mediana edad, ¿verdad, Naruto?» —; después de conseguir visualizar mejor la brillante pantalla y darse por enterado de lo que le estaba mostrando, le enseñó la expresión más confundida que tenía. Seguía sin pillarlo.

Sarada soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué no lo ve, _Nanadaime_? ¡Es el _Instagram_ de papá!

—¿Ajá…?

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó ella, estampando el móvil sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que él temió que lo hubiera roto.

—¿Por qué dices eso, _dattebayo_?

—Papá es incapaz de enviar un mensaje de texto, ¡mucho menos podría ser capaz de publicar una foto! Creo que ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer una con el móvil.

Naruto entornó los ojos y se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto muy suyo.

—Claro que puede, Sarada-chan.

La pequeña Uchiha lo miró con auténtico desconcierto.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Creo que subestimas a tu viejo—sonrió él, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blanquecinos—. ¿Crees que mandaría en largas misiones de espionaje a un shinobi que no sepa manejar tecnología? Ten esto en cuenta: «A veces poder no es querer»—citó.

Aunque Sarada estaba suficientemente segura que la frase no iba así, entendía lo que estaba queriéndole decir. Con su buen humor acostumbrado, Naruto se estiró en su silla para alcanzar su propio móvil olvidado bajo unos papeles en el extremo del escritorio. Tecleó un par de veces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar el sinfín de notificaciones—ser una figura pública no era sencillo— y cuando encontró lo que buscaba le ofreció el teléfono a la niña—«Por amor a Kami, _Nanadaime_, ya no soy una… Oh, ¿sabe qué? Olvídelo».

Sarada lo tomó en sus manos, una parte de ella preguntándose cuántas personas en el mundo podían alardear de haberse hecho con el teléfono celular de un Kage. Viendo la pantalla, comprobó que por medio de la cuenta del Séptimo—¡Madre mía! ¡Cuando se lo contara a Chōchō iba a alucinar!—el perfil _privado_ de su padre era completamente visible. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, probablemente no hubiera palabra que lograra definir su shock de descubrir que su papá poseía una cuenta en una red social, y más importante aún, que había hecho uso de ella en _reiteradas_ ocasiones.

—No puedo creerlo…—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Sarada-chan, pero ha dejado de usarla desde hace años.

¡Tenía un montón de fotos! ¡Y más de un millón de seguidores!

—Como notarás, era bastante popular—como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el Hokage sonrió pícaramente—. Es gracioso, porque como bien sabes, Sasuke es un tipo reservado, así que el que todo el mundo pudiera observar el uso que le daba a su perfil lo molestaba. Naturalmente, al principio se negó en rotundo a abrirse una cuenta, pero supongo que Sakura-chan tiene sus propios métodos de convencimiento que, si te soy franco, son bastante efectivos—se encogió de hombros, ajeno al hecho de que posiblemente acababa de lanzar una indirecta de índole sexual sobre los padres de la chica. Sarada se estremeció—. En aquel tiempo ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que podíamos restringir el acceso a nuestros perfiles, así que las chicas se aprovechaban de nuestra ignorancia—al parecer hablaba desde la experiencia, su madre una vez le había comentado que luego de la guerra Naruto Uzumaki se había vuelto muy codiciado entre la población femenina de las Cinco Naciones Ninja.

—Es increíble…

—¿Verdad que sí? Fueron buenos tiempos, cuando estalló todo ese boom de la tecnología en Konoha nos atrapó a todos. También…

Pero Sarada había dejado de escucharle. Permanecía de pie sosteniendo el teléfono en ambas manos mirándolo con absoluta devoción. Quizás ahora no, pero en su momento Sasuke Uchiha había sido un entusiasta del _Instagram_, podía apostar sus posesiones más preciadas a que era así, la prueba estaba allí, evidenciándose en una pequeña pantalla que mostraba un número considerable de fotografías. Ni corta ni perezosa, la kunoichi comenzó a indagar más por el perfil. Sasuke—_uchiha.s.k _para los cibernautas—tenía como foto de perfil el símbolo del clan. Su biografía estaba en blanco al igual que el espacio para su nombre. Mientras deslizaba el pulgar por la pantalla, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte dentro de pecho, Sarada rápidamente estuvo segura de tres cosas:

La primera, que no era fanático de tomarse fotografías—aunque eso era algo que ya sabía—, pues no había una sola foto en donde saliera su rostro, puede que sus manos, sus pies o máximo la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero al parecer se negaba en rotundo a publicar su cara.

La segunda cosa, es que era un apasionado del paisajismo y la naturaleza—aunque, _de nuevo_, esto no era una sorpresa. Había aprovechado sus muchas travesías para fotografiar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención en su entorno, desde montañas y prados colmados de flores o nieve, hasta de exóticas plantas o diminutos insectos. Las fotos eran bastante buenas, Sarada admitió con cierto deje de envidia—a ella se le daba fatal—; él ni siquiera había hecho uso de filtros para embellecerlas—ni falta que le hacía.

Y la tercera, y más importante era que… A su padre le fascinaba fotografiar a su madre. Había un montón de fotos de ella, el doble o quizás el triple que las demás. En ellas se podía apreciar a una Sakura sonriendo a la cámara, a veces distraída mirando hacia otra parte, en otras con el pelo tan revuelto que hacían testigo a Sarada—y a sus demás seguidores—de la intimidad que había entre ellos por esa época y otras de espaldas o de perfil. Había una bastante graciosa donde su madre salía con la nariz embarrada de chocolate, mirando hacia el lente con evidente confusión; Sarada podía imaginar la expresión divertida de su padre en ese momento—las pupilas negras brillándole y una media sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

A su madre se le veía diferente, más jovial, menos madura; parecía ser más una cuestión de actitud que de apariencia—si es que apenas se notaban los años transcurridos en ella. El resplandor de su mirada era el mismo que veía en las chicas que iban de paseo con sus novios al parque los fines de semana, o en los ojos de la tía de Boruto y Himawari cuando contrajo nupcias hace apenas un mes atrás. En realidad, sí que había visto una vez esa expresión personalmente... cuando su padre volvió a la aldea. Resplandecía, toda ella, su rostro, sus ojos, su piel y su cabello, cual mariposa que recién sale de su capullo. El brillo seguía allí, naturalmente, pero parecía ser preservado por una discreción típica de la edad; Sarada bien sabía que a puertas cerradas, y cuando creían que nadie los estaba viendo, mamá y papá expresaban su amor hasta que este parecía rebosar y sumergirlos a ambos en una vorágine de intensos sentimientos que ella aún era muy chica para comprender del todo. El amor de su madre hacia su padre no había cambiado, simplemente había madurado.

El Séptimo seguía parloteando y ella continuaba inspeccionando el perfil, recreándose con cada una de las fotos—todas con mil, dos mil, ¡o más de cinco mil _likes_!—, enorgullecida con la belleza exótica de su madre y encantada con el hecho de que su padre no parecía cansarse de tomarle fotos sin importarle el momento: a mamá riendo, mamá comiendo, mamá haciendo pucheros, mamá con el ceño fruncido en aparente molestia hacia su fotógrafo—es decir él—, a mamá sonrojada… Era increíble, cualquiera podría pensar que la cuenta era de Sakura en realidad, pero no, Sarada conocía muy bien el _Instagram _de mamá—_cherryblossomuchiha_, bastante largo y un poco predecible, había que decirlo—y además, había algo que descalificaría completamente a la matriarca Uchiha como dueña de esta cuenta: Ninguna foto tenía descripción; a su madre, por otra parte, le encantaba comentar cada una de las cosas que publicaba, por más nimias que fueran estas, era su sello distintivo—«Tu madre siempre tiene algo que decir», solía mencionar papá siempre que la pillaba refunfuñando lo parlanchina que Sakura Uchiha era en casi todo momento.

—¡Oh, mira, es Sakura-chan!—el Hokage se había alzado de su silla y ahora se encontraba a su lado echando un vistazo a lo mismo que ella. Sarada dio un brinco al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada que él dejó escapar de súbito—: Sasuke estaba obsesionado con fotografiarla todo el tiempo. Era muy gracioso, ¿sabes, Sarada-chan? Porque él fingía que nada estaba pasando mientras la capturaba con su teléfono y ella simulaba enfadarse cada vez que se daba cuenta, pero lo cierto es que ambos lo disfrutaban. Tontos enamorados, _dattebayo_—sonrió.

Y Sarada imitó su sonrisa. Esa era una faceta de sus padres que definitivamente no conocía. Pero le encantaba, le encantaba saber que ellos también disfrutaron de esas pequeñas cosas que disfrutaban las parejas corrientes, que pese a lo que pudiera decir la gente, compartieron en su juventud más que reencuentros y despedidas.

Satisfecha con este nuevo conocimiento, deslizó los dedos de vuelta a la cabecera del perfil, releyendo nuevamente el nombre de usuario de papá, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria. Estaba a punto de devolverle el teléfono al hombre a su izquierda cuando se fijó en una fotografía en particular que no había apreciado antes, no entendía por qué si era de las últimas publicaciones; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la respiración se le cortó cuando tocó la pantalla para ampliarla.

—Oh… Kami… sama…

Era la foto más perfecta que había visto nunca. Si aseguraba hace segundos atrás que su padre nunca había mostrado su rostro, se equivocaba. Allí estaba él, mirando directo hacia la cámara, con su largo cabello negro azabache cayendo hacia adelante sobre sus penetrantes ojos, luciendo joven, atractivo y sensual. ¿Lo más impactante de todo? Estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa típica que lo caracterizaba, sutil y tan significativa al mismo tiempo. Con el palpitar de su corazón martilleándole en los oídos, Sarada observó a la persona que estaba a su lado: Su madre. Su hermosa madre con los ojos cerrados, con su bonito cabello rosa bordeando su ovalada cara y con la expresión serena y relajada de quien confía ciegamente en la persona junto a ella como para atreverse a rendirse al sueño en su presencia. Estaba siendo rodeada por el brazo de su padre sobre sus hombros, y Sarada no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos se las había ingeniado este para capturarlos a ambos en una foto si la única mano que poseía estaba ocupada.

Era lo de menos. Lo que realmente interesaba era lo que había escrito en la descripción: _La Sra. Uchiha capturada durmiendo_. Simple, claro, a simple vista cero extravagante; pero sacando cuentas al leer la fecha de publicación, Sarada advirtió algo importante.

—Pero ellos en ese momento…

—… no estaban casados. Así es—terminó Naruto por ella, mirándola con ojos paternales—. Eres bastante lista, Sarada-chan.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Porque tu padre es el bastardo más arrogante y presumido que conocerás jamás.

—¡_Nanadaime_!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me ha salido del alma—se carcajeó.

Le acarició la coronilla de la cabeza con afecto para después alejarse de ella hasta situarse cerca de la ventana, observando el horizonte con ambas manos a su espalda.

—¿Te digo un secreto?

Parpadeando con turbación, Sarada asintió, después debió responder verbalmente ya que él no la estaba viendo.

—También es un tipo celoso.

—¿C-Celoso?

—Ajá.

—No lo estoy entendiendo nada, _Nanadaime. _¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la foto?

Naruto volteó entonces, su expresión contradecía totalmente la formalidad de su voz, era socarrona, traviesa, haciéndole honor al animal que caracterizaba a su _Bijū_.

Frunció el ceño, recelosa.

—No estará burlándose de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto que no, _dattebayo_!

—¿Entonces?

Él meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Supongo que también es difícil para ti entenderlo—hizo una pausa—. Lo fue para mí e incluso para Kakashi en su momento. Casi ni se le notaba, ¿sabes? Lo celos a tu padre, quiero decir. Pero estaban allí, y si mirabas por más tiempo, los podías ver claramente: el entrecejo más fruncido de lo usual, la mirada aguda, la mandíbula apretada, el aumento de su chakra y ese humor de mierda después que revisaba sus notificaciones.

—¿Sus notificaciones?

—Sí. Los comentarios en las fotos de Sakura-chan. Siempre había algún pobre diablo que decía algo fuera de tono—soltó una risita entre dientes, divertido con su propio recuerdo—. Sasuke ardía de celos, podíamos imaginarlo maquinando en su cabeza la manera de deshacerse de esa persona. Era bastante entretenido, el _Rokudaime_ y yo hacíamos apuestas a su costa: ¿Cuánto le tomaría a Sasuke encontrar al sinvergüenza? O, ¿cuánto sería el momento en que Sasuke destrozaría su teléfono de tan fuerte que lo apretaba siempre que se daban esas situaciones? O también estaba esta: ¿Cuándo Sakura-chan se daría cuenta? Para esta última nunca hubo ganador.

—Qué cruel.

—No era cruel, ¡era divertido! —hizo un puchero.

Sarada suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza. A veces el Hokage se comportaba como todo un niño, casi tan infantil como el propio Boruto.

—Así que, para resumir: Papá se tomó esa foto con mamá y la subió a la red solo para presumir delante de esos pervertidos que ella estaba con él, y no le bastó con eso que necesitó hacer uso de una pequeña mentira para desalentarlos en sus intenciones.

—Correcto.

La chica apretó los labios.

—Eso es tan… ridículo.

—Pero gracioso, tienes que aceptarlo.

—Y tan… tan… _lindo_.

—¿De veras? —arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

Asintió, caminó hacia él y le entregó el teléfono.

—Debo irme.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pero si Boruto y Mitsuki llegarán en cualquier momento, _dattebayo_.

—Volveré pronto, Hokage-sama.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Girando el cuerpo, Sarada tomó su propio teléfono en un ágil movimiento y se dirigió hacia la salida del gran despacho. Abrió la puerta y cuando ya estuvo fuera y a punto de cerrar, lo miró por última vez, sus ojos brillaban con una picardía propia.

—A contarle una _muy_ interesante anécdota a mamá.

Cerró la puerta. Naruto sonrió. Necesitaba comunicarse con Kakashi lo más pronto, quizás ya era tiempo de recuperar viejos hábitos.

Sasuke no iba a estar nada contento.

* * *

**Inspirada en la siguiente imagen:**

_strawberry-senpaiii. tumblr._

_com/post/139102627056/au-where-sasuke-_

_is-insta-famous-and-takes-selfies _(sin espacios)


End file.
